A Norwegian Dish (DenNor)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Something is the main course... or should I say someone? Mathias had come home from work to find Lukas cooking for the two of them. Clearly Mathias couldn't wait to 'eat.' Funny plot, borderline lemon, cock blocking, food kink(?) and an awkward situation overall. Day 5 if Valentine's day oneshots


Author's Commentary: Ah day 5 of Valentine's day oneshots and here is a smexy DenNor for you

Warning(s): Not a lemon, but it's not fluff, halfway between, food kink? Cockblocking as per usual

Ship(s): DenNor with awkward Iceland

Disclaimer: I don't own the dish or Hetalia. The plot is mine

Mathias walked in the front door, instantly smelling something was cooking. He slipped in the house, closing the door behind him, as he kicked off his shoes. He had just gotten home from work to see his boyfriend, Lukas. Mathias took off his coat smiling softly at the thought of Lukas making him something to eat.

He walked into the kitchen behind the unexpecting male and wrapped his arms around his waist, causing Lukas to jump in surprise, and drop the bowl he was using. The contents in the bowl were spread against the floor. "Ah knull meg." Lukas said slipping out of the other's grasp and picking up the mess on the floor.

"Is that an invitation?" Mathias winked crouching down next to him with a satisfying smirk seeing him blush. Lukas rolled his indigo eyes as he continued to pick up the mess. "What are you making?" Mathias continued, deciding to help him pick up.

"A norwegian dish. But that might be put off till I can make that part of it again." Lukas said, expressionless as ever. Mathias chuckled slightly at his thought once again.

"I can eat a norwegian dish right now, it won't have to wait till later." Mathias whispered in a husky voice in the other's ear. Lukas couldn't have taken back his words now, maybe he should have worded it better.

"S-stop that." Lukas said brushing him away as if he was a pesky fly. Mathias laughed picking up some of the batter on the ground and wiping it onto the blushing cheek of Lukas. He leaned over and licked it off of him feeling the other shake with anticipation.

"W-what was that for drittsekk?" The norwegian growled pushing him away once more. Mathias didn't answer, it was obvious what his intentions were, and it was obvious Lukas wasn't interested.

"I was eating that norwegian dish you were talking about." The danish man chuckled running a hand through his spiky hair. Lukas blushed a shade (or three) darker at him. Before he knew it, there was more batter on his face followed by a tongue licking it off.

Lukas moaned when Mathias licked down his cheek and to his neck, nipping at it along the way. He didn't know if he wanted him to continue, he was cooking after all, and they were on the floor of the kitchen.

"Might I say," Mathias started nipping at his collar bone then looking at him "Your mother really knows how to make a fine meal."

How could the dane say such embarrassing stuff to him with such ease? It didn't make any sense to Lukas but he was quite fond of it. He never admitted it of course, Mathias would never let him live it down.

"Y-you just got home, and I'm cooking can't this wait?" Lukas said moving his hand away, for hopefully the last time. Mathias shook his head and softly grabbed onto the other's wrist with a smirk. The dane put a hand in the center of the other's chest and pushed him down till he was laying on the floor.

"No." That was all Mathias had to say. He kissed Lukas ever so slowly, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his neck. Lukas fought the urge to moan, it was rather hard too. He normally was rather 'loud' when it came to that kind of stuff, which was very embarrassing to him.

"At least let me turn off the stove." Lukas said with a sigh and laying his head back on the hardwood floor. The second he had said those words, Mathias was off of him. The way Mathias was sitting, and how obedient he was, reminded Lukas of a loyal dog.

Lukas turned off the stove, stopping the dinner process all together. He looked at the door way and thought if he was fast enough he could just run out on him. The norwegian walked towards the door, only to have Mathias grab onto his arm. He was pulled back into the kitchen and pressed against the wall.

"Come on elsker, where are you going? The meal has just begun." Mathias smirked pulling down the collar of his shirt, trying to get an easier access to his collar bone. The norwegian didn't really want to do this at the moment, but he felt his member twitch to life at the other's touch.

Mathias slipped his rather large hands into the norwegians shirt, trying to pull it over his head. Lukas rolled his eyes and pulled off his own shirt, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Mathias took off his shirt and tie as well, throwing them onto the cold tile floor.

The dane kissed the norwegian's soft lips, while he tweaked at his nipples. Lukas moaned into the kiss slipping his tongue in the other's mouth, tongues dancing with each other in the wet cave.

Mathias pulled away with a smile, lips still attached by a string of saliva. The dane picked up the blond, Lukas wrapping his legs around his lower abdomen scared he would fall. Mathias laid the other on the counter. He gasped at the cold marble hitting his warm skin.

The dane unzipped his pants, taking them off and tossing them aside. Lukas worked on getting his own pants off, finally succeeding and throwing them aside. He was in the mood now, thanks to Mathias.

Mathias kissed Lukas again, grinding against the other hearing all of the moans that came from him. He slowed his speed, slowing dragging his erect member acoss Lukas' hearing the delayed moans. Mathias pulled away from the kiss and moved down to his neck, leaving little love bites and a hicky right on his collarbone.

"Now for the main course." The dane smirked trailing his tongue down his chest, dipping into his navel, and resting by the waist line for his dark blue boxers.

"Hey Lukas, I got what you needed from the store." A voice said from the doorway to the kitchen, the sound of a camera going off followed. Lukas kicked Mathias in the lower stomach, having him hunch over so he could get up and grab his pants. His face was a deep crimson at the events that happened.

"T-thanks Emil." Lukas muttered grabbing the shopping bag from his hand. He had forgot that he asked the icelandic boy to get something for dinner from the store. He couldn't really leave what he was doing after all.

"I could care less if you keep doing whatever" Emil paused to gesture at the scene before him. "Just sanitize everything once done." Lukas muttered some curses in his native tongue and looked away.

Emil chuckled as he walked out of the house, leaving those two in an awkward position.

"Dinner will have to wait for you." Lukas said throwing one of the things in the bag at the man who was laying on the floor.

Author's Commentary: I could continue the story, let me know. I thought it was 'eh'

Translation Notes (most likely wrong):

knull meg=fuck me

drittsekk= asshole

elsker=love


End file.
